


Box of Treasures

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Star Wars TFA Mentioned, but no spoilers, damian is a cutie, tim is just a huge nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know damian has a habit of keeping souvenirs of his adventures, but what about in his normal life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this headcanon: "Damian keeps a chest in his room filled with things that people have given him. He has candy wrappers from the sweets people have given him, ticket stubs from the times people have taken him to movies. He has every single letter that someone has sent him. Alfred helped make him a scrapbook of all the pictures he’s taken of people, and pictures that have been sent to him. He keeps little trinkets forever."

Damian went into his room quietly, locking the door behind him. He required privacy; the day had been filled with what Grayson and Todd called, “Bat Bonding”. It consisted of him and his three “brothers” going out and getting brunch at some tiny diner in the middle of the city. The food had been incredibly greasy, but their vegetarian options had been strangely flavorful. After brunch, they went to see the new Star Wars. He had tried to tell the others that he had yet to see any of the Star Wars. Drake looked like he had been personally wronged by this. “You have lived in this home how long and you have never watched Star Wars? Any of them?”

Drake looked at him with a mix of confusion and pity, but it quickly changed to excitement. “That just means we get to watch ALL OF THEM later tonight.”

“Jesus Christ Tim that is like at least 12 hours of movies,” Todd responded.

Drake just seemed ecstatic about the whole experience, running into the theater with his ticket and getting a pair of 3D glasses. Damian and older brothers followed in tow, watching in exasperation as Drake made a fool out of himself once more.

* * *

 

Making his way into his room, past his bed and over to his desk. Under his desk he pulled out a decent sized lockable chest. He made his way to his shelf of souvenirs and grabbed Todd’s helmet, pulling out the key he had hidden inside of it. Then he walked back to the chest and unlocked it. Lifting the lid, he examined the contents to make sure they were all in place. There was the scrapbook that held all the tickets to events his family had taken him to. The broken sword hilt Grayson had given him. Candy wrappers from food shared with Todd on patrol. Even print outs of some of the stupid selfies Drake had insisted taking with him.

He opened the scrapbook and slipped the Star Wars tickets into place, and placed the 3D glasses with the other miscellaneous gifts and items. As he put the scrapbook away he heard a knock at his door. “Hey Damian if you don’t come out here Tim is going to start the movie without you. I think he might be vibrating. It’s a little terrifying and the only way to placate him is the start the movie.”

“I’ll be out in a moment Todd. Try to make him stop moving by sitting on him. Or forcing him to ingest a paralytic.”

He heard Todd give out a laugh that echoed as he walked away from the door and back towards the theater room. Damian nodded to himself and closed the chest, locking it and returning the key to its original place. He turned back to look at where his chest was hidden. It was something all his own, within a space that was already all his own. His family was so supportive of him. One day he would repay them for the way they had improved his life. For now, though, he had something to look at when he felt lonely. Had something to remind him his family cared about him, even when he wished they didn’t. They were there for him even though he isn’t like the rest of them.

It was something he had to remind himself almost every day.


End file.
